Wash it all Away
by MakoRain
Summary: It didn't make any sense, it never did when she lost it like this but it didn't matter, he would always understand. Cloti oneshot.


A/N: It's been a crappy week and I can't help letting it go through a little writing. Standard disclaimers apply. Background music-"Let Her Cry" by Hootie and the Blowfish and "Understanding" by Evanescence.

"**Wash it all Away"**

By MakoRain

It didn't make any sense; it never made sense anymore. The tears started falling down like rain mingling with the shower's spray. It felt good to be able to let go once in a while but it still didn't make sense. Tifa was a happy and loving woman that had everything she had ever wanted. The kids were healthy, Cloud was back home safe and sound; everything was perfect, or as close to perfect as can be.

And yet here she was, crying her eyes out and for what, she didn't know.

All she did know was that she was grateful that no one else could see her like this, so weak and frail and _fragile_. Even the thought of the word left a bitter taste in her mouth, she never wanted to be vulnerable and break like some fine piece of china. Tifa was a hardened warrior after all, fighting time and time again alongside the man she loved.

With the water pouring over her face it streamed pink down her fingers until she cupped her hands and watched the redness pool there. A tang of pennies swiped over her tongue and she sighed; in all of her bitter tears she had bit her lip.

So much blood, so much fighting, so much pain made the stitches over the hole in her heart loosen with all of those unpleasant memories coming back. So much death, so much waste. She wanted to double over in the sudden onslaught of grief but the unexpected presence of strong arms held her up, pulling her naked form against the clothed one behind her.

"Cloud," she sighed in between sobs, keeping her back to him. She never wanted anyone to see her cry, especially not him.

His ungloved hands held her tight and his thumbs smoothed slow circles over her skin, reveling in the feel of it or trying to calm her, she wasn't sure, but it was definitely helping her relax.

"It's okay, Teef. I'm here."

He held her as she finished crying her heart out, not caring about his clothes getting soaked through, his arms being the only thing keeping her from falling apart. She felt her legs give out from under her but instead of sliding down to the tiled floor, Cloud held her up, taking the role of the strong one for her to lean on when it had been the reverse for so long. Tifa finally turned around in his arms when the tears started slowing down and just stayed there against him, not wanting to move. Cloud's lips landing softly on her forehead.

"As radiant as ever," he whispered, moving down lower to kiss her lips so soft that it made her forget about how her face and eyes were probably red and splotchy from all those tears. Even though he was lying, it was still sweet. He always had a way with making her forget her worries.

They stood that way for a few moments longer, Tifa just taking in Cloud being there for her. After all of the love they shared, it amazed her still that he could do something so sweet and thoughtful as this. Moments like these made her fall in love with him even more.

"I love you," he sighed, talking into her hair now before pressing his lips to her shoulder and she melted into him all over again. It was as if he could read her thoughts and she never grew tired of it.

"I love you, too." She allowed a few more minutes in peaceful silence with only the sound of the water falling against the tiles before she pulled back. Time had to move on.

"I'm fine now."

Cloud gazed into her eyes and held her face in his hands, taking a long hard look that made her laugh. "I know you are. Just know that you don't have to hide from me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing him before turning around to shut the now much colder water off. Tifa knew it would be easier now that he knew of her temporary break downs when the pain was so overwhelming. He understood her and maybe they could share the burden of their past together, one step at a time.

_We can help each other, I know we can. _

As it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
